The other survivors
by Bubbaliciousgurl
Summary: Theo ther survivors- the others who have unplugged themselves form the matrix
1. Prolouge

The Other Survivors  
  
A fan fiction of: The Matrix.  
  
By Andilynn, Princess of the elves  
  
Prologue  
  
Abigail  
  
I am not a free born. I was born into bondage and fought my mind for its freedom. I am Abigail, a escapee from the Matrix. I am not alone. I travel around the real world with a few other companions. We fly a hovercraft called the "Ulysses Cruiser." My companions are: Laman and Lemuel (Two twin boys, full of plans to destroy the Matrix), Nephi, (My ships 2nd in commander.) Mariah, (Nephi's wife, they married inside the matrix and both left it together.) and Elijah (Mariah's and Nephi's free born son. Now he's about 14).  
I am the commander of my ship. I am also the only female who can go into the matrix on my ship. Mariah, the only other girl, cannot go into it again, the jump program is too difficult for her, let alone the matrix. Sometimes I feel lonely, like there's gotta be someone else out there, someone else who can help us free the slaves. Sometimes this feel's like the 18th century civil war. The Union and Confederate. We're the union.  
  
~*~  
  
"Abigail!" Elijah yelled as he ran into my room. I shot up from my bed and looked at him. "What?" I asked standing up and hurrying to my dresser. "We got sqiddies." I rolled my eyes, quickly changed my top and then ran to my place in the front cabin. I watched as Lemuel piloted the Ulysses into an old parking hanger. "How many?" I whispered. "Three." Mariah responded as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her, "Tell everybody not to move, they're tracking us." She nodded and hurried off. I sat down in my proper seat and sighed. "Okay, so what's the 411 in the Ulysses?" I asked opening the electric shock frequency. "Soon as we get these squddies off our tail we're sending Laman, Nephi and you into the matrix.you'll need to go and find a man named Neo Anderson."  
I felt my heart skip a beat. Neo? Neo.the oracle once said something about a man I never knew, being familiar in his own way.a way only I knew. I nodded, swallowed and then watched as the sqiddies searched us for life. I said silent prayer to Mariah as the sqiddies flew off. "Send me in." I whispered. Lemuel nodded.  
We walked into the main deck where Elijah sat at our computer, the mainframe to the matrix. "Three." He counted down, I felt the tip of the plug touch my head. "two." I felt Mariah insert it into my head. "One." I said, then was jolted into the Matrix. A one way video game where I could do anything, the one place I felt in power. 


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one  
  
I looked at the video game some people call life. I couldn't believe how so many people could all be slaves to computers, and how so many people could believe that this was real. Nephi whistled under his breath, placed a hand on my shoulder, then whispered to me, "Let's go."  
I smiled at strangers who passed us as we headed towards a computer company tower. I looked at Laman who was watching his feet. "Remember-" I told him. "We're looking for Neo Anderson, we cannot kill civilians this time." He nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets of his leather pants. Nephi stopped and looked up. "What the-?" He asked. Laman and I looked up too. "Abigail is that-?" Laman asked. "Neo!" I finished in a loud yell, I sprinted to the doors and stopped. A girl dressed in leather sat on a Motorcycle, she was gazing around, then up to the sky where Neo was. I looked at the car behind her. Cops.  
A cell phone landed next to me. I picked it up, then gazed up to see Neo's arm waving as he lost his balance. Laman was whispering under his breath. "Are those-?" Laman asked in a loud voice. "Agents." Nephi whispered. "Oh no." I said. I slowly glanced around then headed for the door's in a fast walk. The girl on the motorcycle ran up to me. "HEY YOU!" She called out. I spun around and placed a hand on my neck where my plug would have been. "Who are you?" She asked putting on sunglasses. I noticed she was fairly pretty with a perfect complextion and short black hair.  
"Abigail." I said. "I was born a slave." She inhaled. "You're from the real world?" She asked. I nodded. "Get out of here now!" She said. "There's three agents. They're trying to get a man who we think is the one!" She stepped back. "Who?" Nephi asked. "Neo.." I put a hand over my mouth. I felt Laman's hand on my shoulder. "No casualties." He whispered, So much for going and rescuing him. "Our ship is the Ulysses Cruiser." Nephi said. "Find us in the real world." Then we pressed ourselves up against the wall as the agents and cops drug Neo down into their car. The girl sped off on her motorcycle, leaving us against the hard marble building.  
  
~*~  
  
"She was not a slave! She was from the real world!" I told Elijah. He rolled his eyes and dug into his dinner, which as always was "yellow snot." I looked at my food as I remembered that girl. I wished I would of asked her name, then maybe we could join cruisers and actually have a ship. We could have a double crew, and more allies against the agents. If only.  
"We need to find them." I announced to Elijiah. 


End file.
